Last Good Bye
by ColdBlackRaven
Summary: Yaoi Tala feels lonely as he's left out on his own after a fight with the certain someone. Will Tala's hope pick him back up to his feet or would it be his last good bye? A Tala/? One-shot


**Summary: **Tala feels lonely as he's left out on his own after a fight with the certain someone. Will Tala's hope pick him back up to his feet or would it be his last good bye?

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show beyblade or any of its characters and the song 'Akhri alvida' isn't mine by any means. It solely belongs to the band 'Strings'.

**A/N: **As I said I would write something with Tala in it. This story might not be the best in humor part cause believe me there wont be any humor at all. Im writing this by listening to the song repeatedly. Well I hope you like my work on the other side of life which is not happy. I mentioned this wont have a happy ending... or maybe -smirks-

Gosh this fiction took so many and I mean SO many thoughts of mine. With repeated mood swings. -sniff- I can't stand the sad part of life. Anyways on with the new one-shot!

--

**Story: Last Good-Bye**

By: ColdBlackRaven

--

Tala was sitting there.

Just sitting on the floor with his face lowered. The cold floor which shouted in the silence of darkness when ever it burnt from the hot tears that kept falling. And they wouldn't stop. They just couldn't. The blue eyes turned red from the lack of tears in them but they didn't stop raining. It wasn't enough. Just not enough tears. Even though the cold feeling of lonliness surrounded the body embraced in darkness it was still sweating. His temperature rose with every tear that dropped from his face and on the floor which only wish to take him in its arms if it could. To comfort the teen that had been showering tears on it from two days now. But just like the cold breezes the ground was helpless too.

His red hair was damp from sweat. His bangs coming in ways of his tears but the boy didn't bother. He didn't have the strength to move away the flocks of hair away from his eyes. He couldn't feel if it was bothering him. He couldn't feel that his swollen eyes begged for sleep, couldn't feel the dryness in his throat for water. He could just feel one thing. And it was that now he was alone. All by himself in the room.

The room which once used to be filled with giggles and laughter of happiness. The room which once shone brightly even at night from the moonlight caressing his face letting him know that he will never be alone. The breezes used to cradle him that he has someone by his side for ever. The darkness was never allowed in the happy world of the small room. It felt bad of not getting hold of the small happy world.

But now... The darkness cried why it ever wished to take over the sweet world of the now crying teen who used to laugh. The room now filled with silent sobs begged to have those moments back. Moments that made the lovers living here popular in the whole building. Popular of their shared love. Popular of their sweet togetherness.

Tala closed his eyes tighter on remembering the moments. Letting the tears escape. They didn't ask his permission. The just kept flowing. Flowing like the unblocked stream. One of the tears travelled down his cheek only to land on his lips making the teen realize his condition when a sour taste got in his mouth. He opened his eyes wiping the tear away from his lips. Getting up weakly he walked towards the refrigerator placed in the kitchen. He took out a bottle of water and picked up the glass from the slab and started pouring some water for himself.

As he watched the water flow down slowly into the glass his mind kicked in the flash backs. He remembered that morning really well. It was the time of dawn, quite early in morning when he had felt thirsty and had come to drink water just like right now. The water flowed down into the glass just like rght now. But then something was different. Someone had emerged behind him then and had wrapped their arms around his waist that made him jump in fear and he choked on his water. Unlike right now someone had laughed on his fear and had taken him in a tight embrace and had pat his back when he chocked. Unlike now someone had looked in his eyes and looked at his wet lips when he spoke, with a tint of anger in his voice, on why had the person scared him like this. And then when he spoke, that someone had caught his lips in a sudden kiss which again took him offguard. But they both knew that he liked it. He liked it a lot. But unlike right now that someone had been there for him. To soothe him when he got scared. To do things he liked to have. To hug him when he wanted it. It was all wanted.. unlike right now... unlike right now...

He gulped the water down and his shoulders started to shake as the temporarily stopped tears again emerged in his eyes from the memory. This wasn't what he wanted. He kept drinking the water unwillingly, only to satisfy the need of his body. His heart had closed itself from an demands but continued the pumping of blood, to let his brain tell him he needed the water. Tears were still flowing down his eyes. Eyes that once sparkled with happiness. Happpiness of being complete. Happiness of not wanting anything anymore. Happiness that gave colour to those eyes. Those now fading eyes. Eyes fading away with sadness. Eyes fading away from the excess loss of tears. Eyes fading slowly from the lack of energy and sleep.

He could feel it. Tala could feel the water in his throat, flowing down to his stomach and settling there. He knew he had felt the same thing once before too. But when was it. His eyes moved lower trying to figure out the answer and then sadness took over them once again when he remembered. It was the time when he had fallen sick because he had caught a cold. The two lovers had played the whole night in rain but Tala being the senstive one from the beginning caught a rough cold. But then he had someone by his side to take care of him, bring warm water for him which would go down his throat just like this time. And today again Tala was sick but unlike then there was no one by his side. He was alone... all by himself..

He still wished that this all must've been a dream. Better yet a night mare. One he never ever wanted to have. He remembered what happened that day.

_**Flash Back**_

It was near sunset when the two lovers were curled up into the bed sheets. Soft giggles were heard when ever the smooth lips would touch his neck and nuzzle into it. He would tilt his head to a side only to give his lover more space for the wonderful experience he was having but he stopped. The baby blue eyes opened and witnessed deep crimson in front of them. Soft grey bangs cupping the well shaped face. The long neck only making its features visible when Kai raised his head a little to be at more eye level to his lover, Tala.

Tala closed his eyes at once when he felt a warm tug at his lower lip. Kai had licked it. When he knew Kai had raised himself once again he let out a hesitant deep breath. Kai always liked the way Tala reacted to his gestures. No matter he would do it for the first time or repeat it the hundredth time. Tala never let it grow old for him. Always having certain reactions towards Kai making Kai long for him more and more after each passing day, every passing minute would be accurate.

His shoulder jolted upwards when Kai bit at his collar bone, licking his neck upto his smooth jaw bone. Bare skin of their chests tingling Tala every now and then. Kai's hands knew their job very well. His one hand keeping him slightly raised from the slim figure beneath him so he wont crush his blue eyed lover while the other hand travelling up from Tala's waist to his shoulders and going back again in quite a slow motion making his lover let out deep warm breaths.

Today when Kai had come home he had found Tala busy in an afternoon nap and he couldn't help but stare him. Being the irresistable being he was, he made Kai forget about everything and just climb up to him and get over him taking notice that he wasn't giving any pressure at the sleeping beauty. Kai had kissed him on which he didn't respond, busy in his dreamland. Kai kissed him again on which he felt Tala pressing his lips together in his sleep. He kissed him again, hardly this time only to wake the sleeping teen to respond for his desire and had kissed untill the gentle push from his love made him realise the lack of oxygen. Tala was gasping with wide eyes staring the dominant teen above him who had only returned the stunned expression with a devilic smirk. He had noticed that Kai was above him without his shirt when his senses fully returned to him and he was now unbuttoning his shirt coming close to him to catch his lips once more, making him moan.

Right now Kai was busy in nibbling the skin on Tala's jaw bone who let him know that he was pleased at the action by uneven breathing. Without Kai noticing Tala let out a smirk when a sudden thought came in his mind. Moving forward Kai took hold of the skin on the edge of Tala's lips. Tala turned his head away freeing the skin on which Kai groaned of annoyance. Tala liked the reaction. His smirk grew bigger and his hold on Kai's shoulder got stronger. Kai raised his face to meet Tala's eyes, a questioning look in his eyes. He raised his eyebrow when Tala pushed Kai a bit and rolled over him, pinning him to the soft materress. A naughty look in his eyes surprised Kai but he returned it with an amused smile.

Leaning closer Tala started his work on Kai's neck. Licking and sucking on it, nibbling every inch of his collar bone. Tracing his hand on the smooth abdomen of the teen who had his eyes closed. But it was hard to impress him, hard to take out a reaction from him. But Tala wasn't bothered. He knew Kai too well. Licking his way down to the upper portion of his chest, Tala moved his hand lower from Kai's abdomen to his waistline and started tracing it with his fingers making Kai flinch lightly. Tala knew he was doing it right. He continued tracing his finger and started tugging at the pants material of Kai. He stopped his fingers at his hip joint and caressed it, he raised his face from his chest and met Kai's lips. Giving him a deep but small kiss he got off his boyfriend and headed towards the bathroom leaving Kai unsatisfied of the sensation that he just aroused on purpose. He was playing with Kai once again but he didn't know that it wasn't the right time.

Kai didn't say anything. A frown just appeared between his brows from anniyance when the sound of dripping water from the shower was heard. After ten to fifteen minutes Tala came out from the bathroom only to find a fully dressed and annoyed Kai sitting on the bed. Going against Kai's desires once more, instead of coming to the bed he went for the kitchen for a glass of water only making Kai's eye twitch with anger. He would have slammed the side table of the bed with his fist if it wouldn't have had a picture of those two up on it. His teeth were clenched as his anger started to get the best of him.

Tala atlast came and climbed over the bed and snuggled in Kai's side still smiling not knowing Kai now hated his action. Proving it, he got up from the bed at once and stood in the centre of the room much to Tala's surprise as he didn't know he was the one who caused this distaste.

"Kai?" he called out, walking upto him but he didn't answer. He placed his hand on Kai's shoulder which was pushed away with more force than intended. A shiver ran down Tala's spine when he got to know what he had done.

"K-- Kai, I-- d-- didn't mean to.." Tala trailed off when Kai turned around furiously.

"Didn't mean to? Didn't mean to! Then why did you do it huh?!" Tala gulped when he atlast realised that this wasn't getting a happy ending anytime soon. But his imagination was far off from what it was about to cause.

"Did you mean it when you said that you love me? Huh? Or was it also a mistake?" Tala's mouth dropped an inch at his lover's words, who was now actually showing hatered.

"You know what your problem is Tala? You never mean anything. You do mistakes and say that you never meant them. You play around all the time, infact at the wrong time and say you didn't mean it. You hurt me, and say you didn't mean it. Tala you never mean anything. Maybe all this doesn't mean anything to you either. Your mistakes, faults, you never take responsibility of them. You just shove them away by saying it wasn't meant to be! Was I meant to be in your life Tala!?"

He could see Tala's eyes watering at his words. His lower lip trembled with guilt but fear lingered more in there.

"Kai, I-- I'm sorry. I didn't want-- you to get angry. I--" he was agin cut off when his eyes fell on Kai's face from where he was looking at the floor. Kai was really angry. And Tala didn't get what caused this much rage. He was just.. having fun.

"Fun!!" Kai was outrageous on which Tala took some steps back when he shouted on his face.

"Hurting me is fun for you Tala?! Making me angry, ruining my mood, it seems fun to you doesn't it Tala?! Oh I hope then that you had your fun and enjoyed it!" Tala was sad. Sad on his own self and sad on how his lover was acting. he covered the distance between them and placed his head on Kai's shoulder blade sighing, thinking it would calm down the raged teen.

"I'm sorry Kai. I'd be careful from now on. Don't ruin your mood Love, please." but he was mistaken. Kai turned around harshly and pushed Tala away with force.

"I am not the one whose ruining the mood! YOU ARE!!" Tala could only drop his mouth in surprise at the tone he never heard before directed only to him.

"K-- Kai--"

"Shut the hell up Tala!! And get the hell out of my sight!! NOW!!" Tala could not believe his ears. Had he done such a big mistake? Did his play was what had caused all this. Tala's mouth dropped in shock at the other's word who only turned his face away furiously.

"Know what?" Kai began snorting.

"I know you're too stubborn to listen to anything I'd say. So I have a better plan." Tala shook his head. Not wanting to hear what his instincts came up with. He didn't want to hear that. Kai's tone was numb and he knew the numb side of his lover never came up with something good.

"You stay... I'll leave! Good bye Tala!" with that said he left the apartment avoiding the calls he was getting from his lover, slamming the door behind him.

Tala's heart skipped a beat at the loud slam and he fell to his knees. He couldn't stop the thought of killing himself that was wandering in his mind for what he caused but poor teen didn't know it wasn't him that caused his anger. It was before Kai came back. It was when he was outside in the super market. It was the girl in the super market... A group of girls.

Girls... better called goths were there when he was buying something special for his love. That he heard a cackle from one of them. He didn't bother to turn his head over to them. He only glanced at them from the corner of his eyes. He just took what he had his eyes on and walked away. He didn't pay attention on how they abused him. He didn't pay attention how they abused his love for Tala. He didn't care how they abused him to not belonging to human race. But what he did mind was how they talked about Tala.

"Isn't that for the red head whore huh Kai?" all the four girls had laughed at their own joke leaning against the wall not knowing how a red flash had crossed the crimson eyes on their sentence

"Oh yes it is. Only jewels were left to prove he isnt what he seems. I bet his cunt is waiting to be fucked from the same organs he mistakenly has." the laughter grew louder and soon turned into a feared gasp when suddenly a hard fist brushing past the speaking girl slammed into the wall. Her eyes were wide to the extreme and her face turned white as a ghost at the sudden attack with fear.

"If you weren't a girl... You'd be dead." the red orbs were glaring directly in her green eyes, sending as many shivers as possible at once. The sudden pressure on the wall just beside her face made the plaster brake off from the surface and fall to the ground but the extreme attack didn't bother Kai at all. It was nothing comparing to what he could have done if she were a guy. But Kai knew well enough not to attack weaklings. Barking dogs have seldom bite. But for him it was barking bitches can't bite.

His fist was still clenched as he walked away from the spot while the other hand held a thin silver chain, with a locket hanging in it.

But unfortunately Tala didn't know all this. He thought it was him that Kai had suddenly gotten so angry. Tears started to form in his blue eyes as he realised what he pulled onto himself. Kai got angry on him because of his games at the wrong time. He expected his blue eyed lover to know him better than this and shouldn't have played with him like this. But when his expectations came crashing down. He couldn't control himself and let out his anger on his love.

_**End Flash Back**_

Tala still had his cell phone at the place where he last left it after text messaging Kai about how sorry he was. But in the last two days neither did Kai pick any of his calls nor did he reply back at any of his messages. Tala once thought of hurting himself physically but soon he remembered the promise he had made to Kai the last time they had a big fight. He promised Kai that no matter how big fight they got into. He would never hurt himself again like last time he did.

He still and will always remember what Kai had asked him...

"_Love, no matter what. I never want you to give up on us. Even if you know you're hurting me, it's still me whose asking you to carry this on. Never suicide on our love no matter what. 'Cause I'll die if I ever had to be without you._"

Tala only closed his eyes tighter when the words echoed in his head. Love. This was what they called eachother. Though Kai was the inventor of this nick between the two. But soon Tala adopted it too. Kai had raised his eyebrow in surprise when Tala called him from this nick for the first time. But he didn't stop from what he was doing. After he took a pause he had again continued to kiss Tala. His love.

Tala couldn't tell. Just couldn't how much he was dying to not have the other's body to hold onto right now when his legs were too weak to take his weight. How much he missed being called by the name Love, by his own name, Tala. He had always told Kai he liked it more when he called him from his name. The sound of his name from Kai's voice always made him feel special, made him feel he was someone different, someone worth Kai has he chosen Tala for himself.

Tala startled and his eyes slowly opened with a frown at the breakage of the outgrown silence in his room. It was his cell phone, it was ringing. Just like he did in the last two days, he avoided his cell phone. All the calls, all the text messages and even all the visitors he recieved at his door, he avoided them all. Not answering anything for once. He abandoned his cell phone not replying any of his friends. Not recieving any calls. He didn't want anyone around him rigt now, no one but him.

His cell stopped ringing and then it started recieving text messages. Just like all the time he didn't bother to check who it was. It was disturbing him. It was disturbing the peace he was left to rot in and then his eyes widened. He swallowed the saliva that suddenly started to form in his mouth. He at once got to his feet avoiding the pain from the sudden act. He took his cell phone and flipped it open.

_18 Missed Calls_

_25 Text Messages Recieved_

He directly went for his message inbox.

_5 Messages from __**-Love!-**_

Before he could open his messages a knock on the door startled him. Avoiding it he returned to his cell phone.

_'Tala, you home?'_

He went for the next

_'Why aren't you picking up Tala?'_

Again the knock but he ignored it once more.

Untill...

"Tala? You in there? It's me, Kai. Open up." the cell phone landed on the floor with a loud thud that echoed in the dark room.

Coming over his shock he went to the lights' switch and lit up the room, turning the switch on he started wiping his soaked face with his hands and quickly went to the door and swung it open.

He could only gasp as tears started to take place in his eyes once more. Stepping back he gave enough room to Kai to enter the appartment and close the door behind him.

They could just look at eachother. Staring into eachother's eyes that they longed for what seemed like forever. Tala noticed Kai's state. He didn't have his usual face paint. His lashes were wet and his eyes were swollen and a colour of red covered them. The veins in his head were visibly throbbing. One more migrain he must be suffering from right now. But he didn't let it show. He had some far more important business to deal with than to pay attention at the stabbing pain.

He took a step forward only making Tala's legs shake miserably and soon he fell to his knees, crying his heart out once more.

"I-- am-- Im so-- so sor-- sorry K-- Kai! Im-- so sorry!!" he stamerred as the sobs took place in between and he started crying even more only to make Kai sit on his knees too. Tears now in the other teen's eyes too.

"No Tala. Please you don't have to be, Love. You don't have to be sorry." taking hold of his shoulder he pulled the sobing teen into a tight hug.

How long... How long had it been that he survived without listening to this melodious voice. The voice calling his name and calling him his love. Tala only hung loosely onto the embrace repeating the same words over and over again, clutching to Kai's shirt from the front. Kai could feel it. Tala had grown thinner, he must've starved himself. Yes that's what he did.

Planting a kiss on Tala's cheek he noticed the now paler skin. Tala only swung his arms around Kai's neck holding tightly, feeling every bit of Kai's upper half of the body. Pressing himself close to the other's chest Tala snuggled into his neck whispering the words again and again. Kai felt the tears soaking his shirt, while some of them fell on his bare neck. He pulled away to look in the half closed blue eyes, his own eyes filled with tears.

"Don't say that Love. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't come to you. I couldn't let go of my pride... and the guilt.. I just couldn't come to you. I-- I over reacted. I-- I hurted you. I--" Kai was left out as he swallowed all his upcoming sobs, trying to control himself as much as he could to comfort his lover despite throwing his own self onto him.

Tala looked in his swifty eyes, slowly travelling his hand upto the other's neck from where it had his shirt held, making the other gaze back into his eyes. Tala didn't need words. Kai always admired this fact of the blue eyes that they spoke too well when they had to and his voice wasn't much needed. Right now Kai could see in his eyes that Tala wasn't angry at all. He never really was. If Kai ever upsetted the red head just one apology would be enough to make him smile through the sad face and Kai could always use the 'for-me' trick and the other teen had to purposely give in.

And right now was the same. Kai had apologized and Tala now had him looking in his eyes and he could see that he was forgiven. He always was and to prove it in a much better way a small curl of the rosy lips made him sure that his apology was accepted. Kai could no longer resist it. It felt like ages that he felt the warmth of the other's skin onto himself. And now that he was closer he didn't want to let go. He just never could do it.

Tala's breath soon formed small hiccups from the crying and closing his eyes on that he let more tears fall out of his eyes.

"Tala... please... Tala don't cry.. please.." Kai requested, not able to accept the fact that he was the cause of the state his lover was now in. Though he had apologized and was even forgiven, the guilt was of great weight and was not getting off his chest any time soon. Caressing the pale face with one hand he continued requesting though he was also crying.

"I... K--Kai... I am--" Tala was cut off between his sentence as soft lips landed on his. Inhaling as much air as possible from his nostrils he closed his eyes slowly. Was it real? Do wishes really come true? Because all he wished for in the past miserable days of his life was to have his life hold onto him like right now. He only wished to feel Kai against himself, wished to hold him, to listen to him, to have one last taste of him if it was meant to be.

They both continued kissing, neither of them hardening the pleasure but only leaning in for more of what they felt. Parting for some air they both gasped, eyes having closed and leaned in again, deepening the kiss they continued for several minutes, parting every now and then for the need of oxygen but not letting go of eachother. Tala slowly stopped kissing back and let out a small breath upon the others face on which Kai let go of him. Tala soon had his hand sliding off the salendar neck and falling limply on his side, he was taking deep breaths but not heavily, his eyes were only half closed.

Now as he had what he was longing for he started feeling really weak. His mind now working for his body in a perfect state reminded him of the loss of energy. Kai stared sadly at the semi limp teen and helped him get on his feet and walked him to the bed he made him sit on the edge of the matterress. Picking up the discarded cell phone from the floor, he placed it on the shelf on the wall after setting the cell phone on a silent mode so they wont be disturbed for a long time. They both were tired. Kai not being physically sensitive as compared to Tala wasn't able to show that he starved the past days too. His brain waves only working for his eyes to let out the tears, his heart for the ache and his memory for the flash backs. He turned for the bed seeing Tala had laid down, his pain visible from his face. Giving a sad sigh he climbed up on the bed as well lying beside him.

"I'm sorry Love." his voice was a mere whisper as he turned his head to his side to eye the weak teen who smiled the honest smile after such a long time. He missed those curls on that face. Opening his eyes slowly he stared directly into the crimson orbs, sad yet happy. Sad to have done this. Happy to still have it by him.

Tala's teeth appeared in the corner of his mouth as his smile grew more. Eyeing the other's lips once Tala moved closer to Kai who wrapped his arm around his shoulders to pull him even closer and atlast joining his lips with the others. They kissed, nesstled into eachother for a long time. Both showing how much they missed the others pressence.

"I missed you." he pulled back before whispering the words to his slate haired partner. Now wasn't that true. He cried the whole time, missing him weren't the right words to tell what he went through without him. Tala's eyes were lowered at the thoughts so the sudden glint that appeared in Kai's eyes went unnoticed. He smirked before saying.

"And you starved yourself to prove it huh?" same old Kai. In times like these he would always come up with something to terminate the sadness in the environment. But Tala didn't answer. He just pouted and then gave a small smile telling Kai he didn't want to talk right now and Kai accepted his request by stopping and snuggling his way into the other. Soon the both drifted off to a peaceful sleep they both needed.

**x-x-x**

_**Next Morning**_

Tala slowly began to open his eyes when the body he was holding onto tightly tried to free himself from his grip. He raised his head to stare the crimson orbs above him with questioning but half opened eyes.

"Good morning." yes this could be a good morning. But that wasn't a good bye.

Yawning he sat up and stretched himself turning his face to the clock mounted on the wall he saw the time.

3:00 in noon.

And he greets him as a good _morning_? This probably had to be the first time he ever slept this long in his entire life. His eyes opened themselves the left over half way quickly as he realized how long he must have made the other stay with him in the bed as whenever Kai tried to get out of Tala's arms, he would only tighten his grip not letting go of the other

"Why didn't you wake me up." he atlast spoke for the first time after waking up, getting a new but grave pitch in his voice after getting to be silent for eighteen continous hours from his sobs. They went to sleep really early but he never planned on sleeping _this_ long.

He didn't get an answer only the other planted their lips softly on his making him moan lightly at the sudden gesture. They soon parted as Kai stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" getting up after him as fast as his aching body allowed he caught upto the other. He didn't like the sight of the other heading for that door once again.

"I don't wanna let you go in the kitchen in this state and I don't think I can cook something right as well. So I guess we have to get something to eat from the mess across the street."

"But.."

"Now. There is no sense in arguing in this. I know how hungry we both are. So be patient I'll be back in a few minutes." this wasn't enough to enlighten the mood of the other. Tala went through a lot and didn't want to let go of the other for even a mere moment. And he showed this by sadly lowering his eyes and not answering back at all. Kai could only smile at that. Coming towards the teen he cupped his face with both of his hands and made him look into his own eyes.

"Love, I'll be back hm. Trust me. And if you still don't want me out of your sight, keep an eye on me from the window, I'm just across the street okay?" that seemed to help a bit as a small smile made its way onto the other's lips. His eyes were still asking him to comfort him more.

"I promise I'll come back. I promise." that was all he needed. Giving a small kiss on the edge of his lips he waved him good bye. Smiling to himself for a few moments Tala made his way to the window. He couldn't see Kai yet, he was probably still on the stair case. But his eyes were fixed on the main entrance of their apartment and soon he saw the slate hair coming out of the big gates. He stopped there for a while to give the old lady, who stopped him, a small bow. It was their neighbour.

Tala chuckled at seeing this. Kai was never good with the matter of elders. He never knew what to talk to them about. The old lady must be complaining on how much she missed him bacuse it was daily that Tala paid her a visit and much to Kai's dislike dragged him there as well. But he never complained. He knew Tala liked being around people and he learned to adjust in his circle of friends. Tala never pushed him into this either. Kai was anti-social and he never forced Kai on making friends. Ofcourse he had friends but it wasn't a vast circle as his.

He shook his head when he saw Kai sighing with relief when the old lady took her way after a small conversation. He walked out of the main gate and unto the main road. The thing that made this area special was that it was situated in the center of the city. No matter which place you chose to go, it would be at the same distance. He carefully got on the road after looking at his both sides and something suddenly struck his mind. He could see the window of their appartment from here and with that thought he turned his head around only to find a smiling red head looking his way.

Huge mistake he did to stop in his way to wave at his lover because before the guard on the main gate could call out to him, something hard hit him on his legs and he was sent flying many feet away from his place. The whole area filled with gasps as the loud screech of the brakes of the speeding car echoed in the unwanted silence. The car was too fast to stop at once and it went dangling in it's way losing control and speeding over the already bleeding body, as it jumped to a small hieght after finally rolling over off the body and stopping at a distance. His eyes were wide and the viens in his throat thobbed as fast as they could. Not knowing what else to do his mind made his dying crimson orbs shift to his side to look at the window to find a pale face there and preserving his last sight. his mind gave up, shutting down all his systems as his head rolled to his head. Eyes still wide with and the open mouth dropping blood from it. His whole body covered in blood. The crowd started to gather around the now limp body.

"Someone call the damn ambulance!!" a shout of rage was heard among the crowd when many cell phones ticked out in the crowd. Some people making their way to the now smoking car. Pulling the driver out of the car, holding his collar and shouting in his face. Shaking him and even a hard slap landed on the driver's face. Everyone was too occupied with the sudden darkness that took over the environment on such a lovely day that no one noticed the pale face in the window. That one window, the person standing in there. Who saw every single scene of that few moments like never ending centuries. It all happened in a few seconds but the scenes of those few seconds were captured with those blue orbs and would not stop repeating them.

The screeching of tyres, the sudden turn that Kai made at the sound, not fast enough to get himself out of the way, the car first knocking him down a few feet away and in attempt of slowing down from its rash speed, it went, speeding over his body not even giving him time to inhale properly and then stopping at a distance. Many bones, ribs were broken and his heart had finally given up to pump anymore blood in his veins and finally let his soul escape from that body that now laid motionless there. Not even looking at him anymore. And when they had. He found him so helpless.

Kai's eyes had begged him to help him in that last look he gave him. But he couldn't, they pleaded to come to him and hug him and then tell him this was just a silly punishment he gave him for leaving him in that state but he couldn't do anything. They wanted him to laugh out as loud as he could at the scared expression on his face but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. He was just as helpless to see his love so miserable. A sight he never saw and never wished to see either. But then why? Why did he get to see this. This couldn't be real. Kai couldn't leave him like this. Just... Just yesterday he came back. And he didn't even talk to him, he just slept his way to the half day. And when he woke up, Kai was worried for him, he wanted that he should eat something and just because of him he was on the road. Just to satisfy him, he had turned around and waved at him, and at that moment... that certain moment... everything turned black for Kai. He did that to Kai. He took his life. He... killed Kai...

As the thought struck him of his fault his pupils started to fade and he fell on his knees. Not caring how hard they hit the ground because he didn't feel it. His whole body went numb and his heart beat started to slow down. His eyes were wide, not very but they were. Realizing he was the cause of the loss once again, he couldn't stop his lips to turn blue. His breath stopped in his trachea somewhere and couldn't seem to find its way out. His heart was pounding loudly yet very slowly.

He heard the door getting heavy knocks. Hearing, always being the last sense to leave a human body but his brain didn't react. His shoulders trembled when his brain atlast realised the lack of oxygen, his eyes widening to the extent atlast as his body fell to one side. He could hear people talk outside his door very clearly now. He could hear everything. And he could also hear those words echo in his head as loud as possible. Taking over everything there was left in his fading world.

"_I promise I'll come back. I promise._" his fading senses told him that people had broken down the door to his apartment and his hearing caught many gasps of the people now entering his apartmentas they saw the soul of a young teen getting ready to leave his already numb body. His complexion getting paler by every passing second as his trachea rufused to inhale the excess oxygen around him, it was refusing and he couldn't force it. With finally realizing what had come over him, he gave up.

"_You promised..._" and with that his shoulder twitched for the last time and finally relaxed. A cry of an old lady was heard when she heard the strong men in white tell her that they lost him as well. His eyes were open but his heart had closed itself.. forever this time.

--

**The End**

--

Well? What do you guys think? I wanted to mention charaters death in the warnings on top but that would have ruined the fun right?

Thankyou fo reading this one-shot. Please tell me how I did on this? I really wanna know.

Please Review my dear readers.

ColdBlackRaven


End file.
